Daddy's Girl
by TheAlmightyUltimix
Summary: "Watch where you're... Hey, you're Johnny Test!" Johnny looked at the little girl. She was younger than him, probably only nine, short even for her age, blond hair that went down to her waist, and had big baby blue eyes.


The door to Johnny's room suddenly slammed open, startling the poor dog that had been peacefully napping on the bed. The loud noise had spooked said dog so badly that he woke up with a yelp and promptly fell off the bed. The dog groaned in pain, before opening his eyes and glaring at the young body that had slammed the door in the first place.

"I'm bored," the body said.

"Then do something," the dog replied, irritation clear in his voice.

The boy heard the irritation, but ignored it. "But I don't know what to do." he said and flopped on the bed.

Dukey rubbed his eyes, inwardly groaning to himself but kept silent. "Why don't you play some video games?" he suggested, hoping to get rid of the boy so he could go back to sleep.

"Beat 'em all,"

"Watch T.V?"

"Nothing, except for stupid cop shows."

"Go the the skate park?" Dukey said, seconds away from leaping up and strangling his owner.

The boy on the bed though about it for a minute. "Will you come with me?"

"No," was Dukey's quick reply.

"Oh, come on. It's no fun unless you've got someone to skateboard with." he pleaded. "Don't make me use one of my sad and sappy speeches on you."

Dukey groaned outwardly this time, debating weather or not to go. "If I come with you, you've got to promise to let me sleep for as long as I want afterwards."

"Deal," the boy said excitedly as he jumped off the bed and raced out of the room.

_Fml_ Dukey though as he watched Johnny go.

Ten minutes later, Johnny and Dukey had arrived at the park and were already shredding up the track. The park seeded unusually empty for such a nice day, but neither human or animal was complaining. They skated for over an hour, doing jumps and complicated tricks of the many ramps and guard rails the park provided.

"Hey Dukey, watch this." Johnny yelled. With a strong kick, he propelled himself forward, building speed fast as he got closer to a ramp.

All of a sudden, a girl riding a skateboard came racing in front of him. Johnny didn't have any time to stop and slammed into the girl, sending them both sprawling across the pavement. Both of the children groaned with pain and sat up to look at each other.

"Watch where you're... Hey, you're Johnny Test!" Johnny looked at the little girl. She was younger than him, probably only nine, short even for her age, blond hair that went down to her waist, and had big baby blue eyes.

"Uh, ya," he said, getting up to his feet.

"Cool, I've heard all about you and all the awesome stuff you do around here." She said, standing up herself.

"Well, I don't like to brag about it,"Dukey rolled his eyes behind Johnny's back. "but I guess I have done a lot of amazing things."

The little girl stared up at Johnny in awe. "Wow, that's so cool."

"Thanks," he said. "Hey, do you want to hang with us for the rest of the day?"

"Really, okay." she said, beaming up at him. He didn't know why, but when Johnny saw the little girl smiling at him a warm feeling spread inside his chest. It wasn't like the feeling he got whenever he talked to Sissy, he couldn't place the feeling really, but he knew it was a feeling he liked.

"Then let's go, my house is only a couple of minutes down the road." with that said, the three started walking towards the Test house. "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Jenny." she said.

'There's something not right about that girl." Dukey though. 'I can smell both Johnny and Sissy all over her, but Missy said that she and Sissy would be on vacation for the week.' Dukey's eyes continued to burn holes in Jenny's back, until they arrived back at the Test house. 'I guess she can't do to much harm though, she's only nine, but I'll watch her closely just to be safe.'

The three entered. "Mom, Dad, I'm home and I brought a guest." Johnny shouted. "Not that any of you care." he mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

Johnny stiffened, not realizing he had said the last part out loud. "My family practically hates me," he sighed. Jenny gasped but didn't say anything. "My dad doesn't do anything with me unless it's something he wants to do, my sisters have done experiments on me that could have easily killed me, Mom's the only one that really loves me, but she's away on business all the time and whenever she is home she's working." Johnny looked at the ground, feeling depression wash over him. "I've practically been raising myself since I was seven."

Jenny stared at him with big sad eyes. She didn't have any experience with people while they were sad, so she did what naturally came to her. She stepped forward and wrapped her little arms around Johnny in a comforting hug. Johnny was a bit shocked, but accepted the hug gratefully. It briefly occurred to him that he was hugging a girl, but Jenny was nine, she didn't count.

Dukey's suspicions of the girl were instantly washed away as he watched the little girl comfort his master.

Johnny suddenly broke the hug. "Well enough of this mushy stuff," he said, cracking one of his trademark grins. "Let's go to my room and play some Call of Duty."

Jenny cheered and fallowed Johnny as they raced up to his room. An hour, forty nine head shots, a hundred and seventy two regular kills, eighty one kill streaks, thirty two knife kills, and seventeen fragment grenades later, Jenny was doing a victory dance to celebrate her unbroken free-for-all match wins. Meanwhile, Johnny was staring in disbelief as he watched the final kill came.

"But... I don't... How did you manage to dive, stab someone, pull out your pistol and get three head shots all before touching the ground?" Jenny tossed her controller in the air and caught it.

"You should see my daddy play, he's the highest ranked player in the world." Johnny couldn't believe what he was hearing. "He's so good that the people who run the games he plays confiscated his system just to make sure he wasn't using any illegal program." Jenny's face fell a little. "Normally I play games with him and mommy, but daddy's been so busy with work and mommy's been so busy trying to keep daddy happy that they don't have any time to play with me."

Now it was Johnny's turn to look at the little girl with sympathetic eyes. He felt an odd desire to comfort the girl and make her feel better. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure you're parents won't be busy much longer and they'll shower you with attention to make it up to you." Jenny suddenly sprang forward and wrapped her arms around Johnny, nuzzling her head into he crook of his neck. The boy was shocked, but didn't complain and hugged her back.

"Why don't we put a movie on?"

Jenny crawled onto Johnny's bed and Johnny searched through his DVD collection. He figured that he should find a movie that was more tamed compared to his usual choices, since he was watching it with a nine year-old. Finally he decided on RED, plenty of action and violence, but will little gore. He put the disk into his gaming system and crawled up beside Jenny. The little girl seemed to enjoy the movie a lot and didn't mind the more graphic scenes. Still Johnny watched her reactions carefully for any signs that she wasn't enjoying it. About half way through the movie, Jenny's eyes began to droop and it was getting harder for her to keep back her yawns. She shifted over in the bed and rested her head on Johnny's arm. Johnny put his free arm around Jenny and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He felt his own eyelids getting heavier. He closed his eyes, thinking he would only rest them for a second and ended up falling asleep.

A few hours later Lila Test walked through the door. She was tired and sore and glad to be home. She walked into the kitchen and threw her purse on the table.

"Hi honey, I'm home." she said softly to her husband, who was busily working away in the kitchen.

"Hi Lila, do me a favor and get the meat out of the freezer upstairs. I'm making meatloaf." he said, not even bothering to look over his shoulder at his wife when he said this.

Lila bit her bottom lip and resisted the oh so tempting urge to tell the man to go fuck himself. Instead she just turned on her heel and did what her husband asked. She briefly wondered why she still called him her husband, looking down at her left hand and at the absence of the wedding ring she had thrown out months ago.

On here way past Johnny's room she noticed that his T.V was playing. Curious, she opened the door a little and peeked inside. The first thing she saw was the main menu for RED and the next thing shocked her so much she nearly fell over. On the bed was her son as well as a little girl she didn't know. The little girl was using Johnny's chest as a pillow and had an arm wrapped around him. Johnny was laying on his back with his arm loosely holding her and had his head tilted so that his chin was resting on the top of her head.

Lila's first thought was to immediately wake them up and demand an explanation, but then the little girl's face scrunched up and she shuddered, obviously having a nightmare. Maternal instincts took over and she moved to comfort her, but before she could Johnny seemed to sense her distress and tightened his arm around her. Immediately she calmed down and muzzled her head into his chest.

Lila put her hand over her mouth as tears came to her eyes. She quietly backed out of the room, deciding to let the two sleep. She stepped out of the room and pulled the door until it was almost closed.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the front door that drew her attention. She glanced through the crack of the door and saw the kids waking up. Not wanting to be discovered, Lila quickly made her way down the stairs to the front door. She checked her hair quickly and opened the door.

Standing in the doorway was a man, at least six-foot four, muscles like a body builder,more a blue denim jacket, green cargo pants, black shirt with a nuclear hazard symbol, had blonde hair with red tips, and baby blue eyes.

"Hello Lila," he said, stepping inside. His eyes turned to the staircase. "Jenny, it's time to go home." he called.

Back up in Johnny's room, Johnny and Jenny had just woken up when the man called Jenny.

"He's here!" she yelled excitedly. She practically flung herself off the bed and ran out of the room. Johnny and Dukey quickly fallowed her out and down the stairs. As soon as Jenny's feet hit the last step she launched herself into the man's arms. "Daddy!"

The older version of Johnny laughed and hugged his daughter tightly.

"I figured you'd come here. Where's the time machine you took." Jenny's face adopted a sad look, before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a remote like device and dropped it into her father's free hand. "You know, I should ground you for disappearing like that, you had me worried sick." The little girl looked away, her bottom lip beginning to quiver. "But seeing as how you technically never left my side, how about we just go get ice-cream instead?"

Jenny smiled and hugged him again. John set her down then turned to his gaping younger self. "Thanks for looking after her today, you have no idea how worried about her I was." with that said, the two time travellers walked out the front door.

There was a short silence in the room, before Johnny's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he hit the floor, completely out cold.

"Did you have fun playing with my younger self today?" John asked.

"Ya, you were so funny as a kid daddy." Jenny said. John chuckled and squeezed his daughter's hand. "Is mommy mad that I took the time machine?"

"She will be when I tell her, but I'll tell her after you go to bed."

"Thank you daddy." she said and hugged his leg.

He shook his head and smiled at his daughter's cuteness. "Come on, let's get back home, before we cause any permanent damage. John held the portable time machine up, made sure he was holding his daughter's hand, before pressing a blue button and returned both of them to their proper time.


End file.
